<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Kiss by bushViperCutie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863944">First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie'>bushViperCutie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, One Shot, POV Severus Snape, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Snape Appreciation Month 2020, Young Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes a new friend and receives his first ever kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: For Snape Appreciation Month, prompt 10: Snape’s first kiss.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1><p>“Excuse me… Excuse me… Severus?”</p><p>Severus snapped his head up at the (y/h) girl standing in front of him. He had been completely engrossed in his book and hadn’t noticed she was trying to get passed him to the other book section. His legs had stretched out and the only way to pass was to jump over him or disturb him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Severus pulled his legs in and hid his face in his book until she had passed.</p><p>She crossed into the new section but stayed standing close by. He tried ignoring her, but he found himself glancing at her every so often. She’d pick out a book, flip through it, and put it back. He hoped she would soon find the book she wanted soon and leave him to sit in the dark corner of the back of the library, but she stayed for several more minutes.</p><p>He glanced up at her again and noticed she was looking down over her shoulder at him and his book. He jumped and couldn’t help letting his embarrassment get the better of him.</p><p>“What,” his voice was harsh and venomous. After years of dealing with hate and torment, it was just easier to scare people away than hope they wouldn’t immediately try to hurt him.</p><p>She jumped back and shook her head, “Sorry I just… What book are you reading?”</p><p>Severus blinked in surprise, “What do you care?”</p><p>She smiled and sat down next to his shoes, stretching her legs out as well. “You were really entranced when I asked you to move,” she smiled.</p><p>Severus nodded, not knowing how to react to such friendly behaviors from someone who knows who he is already. She was still looking at him, puffing her cheeks in waiting at his response, which he wasn’t sure he wanted to give.</p><p>“It says ‘Benevolent Brewing by Beatrice Boole’.”</p><p>“Yes. It does.”</p><p>She pulled her legs in and laughed, “Can brewing really be benevolent? How does one brew kindly?”</p><p>Severus thought for a moment, “Well doesn’t it depend on what is brewed?”</p><p>“I think it has to do with your attitude,” she chuckled, “How can amortentia be brewed correctly if you do it all angry?”</p><p>Severus couldn’t help but laugh, “It doesn’t effect much. Some people don’t understand that putting in proper ingredients and stirring correctly is almost all the work.”</p><p>“Almost… So I can get better grades if I smile more?” The girl smiled and looked down at her knees, twirling a strand of hair between two fingers, “I guess frowning while you brew doesn’t stop you from getting top marks though.”</p><p>Severus looked away awkwardly, realizing she paid more attention to him than he ever had for her. He swallowed the lump in his throat, “What book do you have?”</p><p>She tapped the cover with her nails rhythmically, “‘Bountiful Ingredient to Never Purchase Again’. I think I can grow five different types of leaves and two mushrooms from my windowsill at home if the light hits properly.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s allowed without a license,” he put his book down and crossed his arms.</p><p>“And who’s going to turn me in?”</p><p>She stood up and moved to sit next to him, opening up the page to an odd-looking purple ivy plant with tiny buds growing on it. He noticed the petals were often used in many feather regrowth potions for mail owls.</p><p>“Why do you want to grow that?”</p><p>She scoffed, “Someone’s owl keeps fighting with mine. Poor thing comes back with three missing tail feathers and a bald spot on its back.”</p><p>“Why don’t you try the feather hardening one. It’s really low level but it makes the feathers hard to pluck,” he stood up and walked over to a specific shelf, sliding his long fingers aver all the spines until he reached a short black one and pulled it out.</p><p>He sat back down and opened it up to the bird section and flipped through the pages until he found the right potion. She leaned her head in and ran her finger down the ingredients list.</p><p>“Did you know that one makes you burp for twenty days if ingested?”</p><p>Severus looked at the girl and smiled. He did know that. It was in the potions book he picked out last week.</p><p>“So why are you trying to brew kind potions?” she reached over him for the book he was planning on checking out.</p><p>“A friend told me I should change my attitude, especially when I brew. Apparently I get… angry… and the potion doesn’t turn out as well as it could. She thinks that’s why Slughorn doesn’t pay much attention to me even though it comes out nearly perfect.” He couldn’t help thinking about things that made him angry when he brewed. The people he hated most in the world always stood close by, mocking him in secret – though they knew he could hear them.</p><p>The girl cleared her throat, “‘Emotions are what gives potions life. For the hot-headed and ill-tempered it is suggested to focus on the shimmering liquid that flows at your control.’” She laughed and gave him the book back, “What makes you have a bad attitude?”</p><p>Severus rubbed his sleeve over his face, trying to wipe the embarrassment away and shrugged, “Morons.”</p><p>The girl giggled, “Are you too smart to deal with them?”</p><p>“Yes,” his voice was venomous, waiting for the insult to come.</p><p>The girl leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek, “I like your attitude just fine.”</p><p>Severus blushed and looked down, hiding his smile behind his knees, “Why don’t I – ” he coughed, “Help you with the potion for your owl.”</p><p>They stood and the girl handed him both books, “And you can work on focusing on the shimmer.”</p><p>Severus smiled and nodded, deciding he liked his new friend very much. He set both books back on their shelves and felt her loop her arm through his. He blushed and looked at her, feeling very lucky all of a sudden, for the strange company he found himself in.</p><h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>